Maggie Neely
Maggie Neely is a short, sixteen-year-old human girl passionate about soccer. One night, Maggie learns that her brother Miles has been killed whilst mountain climbing with his new girlfriend, Sylvia Weald. Maggie believes the story Sylvia relays to the police is false. So, Maggie follows Sylvia that night, hoping to learn something. She learns Sylvia is dangerous. As she confronts Sylvia about her story, Maggie falls unconscious. When she comes to, she finds out she has been kidnapped and is being taken to the Dark Kingdom, an enclave owned by Night People. Maggie and the other girls kidnapped with her try to escape. When two shape-shifters have Maggie cornered, she wills herself to fight them off. But, as one shape-shifter gets hold of her, he is killed by blue fire. The blue fire comes from a young boy, whom Maggie has seen before – in a dream. Maggie thanks him for saving her life but he shortly tells her he did not do it for her. Despite his unfriendliness, Maggie is fascinated by the boy. And, when their bare skins touch, Maggie and he see they have some sort of connection. Maggie learns this boy is Delos Redfern, a vampire Prince – her soulmate – who rules this kingdom. Maggie learns a lot about Delos during their connection. She discovers he is a Wild Power; that he has been used as a weapon his whole life. Delos angrily tells Maggie to keep out of his mind. But Maggie also sees what he thinks of her. He sees a human unafraid of him. A human with a big heart and an iron will. Maggie wants to love him. She tells him so. They break contact suddenly. Then, Delos says he killed Miles. Maggie does not believe him. But their meeting ends when Sylvia shows up. Delos leads Sylvia away but he warns Maggie to leave Dark Kingdom or she will die. Maggie does not leave though. The friend Maggie escaped with has been poisoned. Maggie needs to get to the castle to find a healer. And once again, Maggie and her friends are hunted by shape-shifters. This time, Delos and Sylvia are with them as is Hunter Redfern, the great-grandfather of Delos, Maggie is told. The hunting party stop near Maggie but they do not see her. That is, until Delos looks directly at her. In her mind, she hears his voice. Leave, he tells her. He also warns her he will not help her again. Maggie and her friends get to the castle. Maggie then becomes determined to talk to Delos about freeing the human slaves from this kingdom. Maggie hopes the connection between them will make Delos agree with her. Maggie confronts him in his bedroom. Delos is exasperated yet again when he sees no fear in Maggie. So, to scare her, he threatens to bite her throat. Maggie tells him to go ahead and get it over with. Delos sighs. He has tried to fight off his feelings for Maggie. Now, Delos tells Maggie the human world is about to be destroyed, and, that he and Hunter have plans to have a hand in it. He demands Maggie become a vampire and join forces with his side of the battle. Maggie tells him humans are people and they have as much right to live as Night People do. She says she will never accept his offer. But Delos has strong determination, so, he locks her in a dungeon at the Black Dawn castle until she is willing. Maggie is also determined – to show Delos that humans are not merely vermin. She convinces him of this when Delos visits her in the dungeon again. When Delos sees how the human slaves in his kingdom are being treated, he tells Maggie he will no longer fight with Hunter. But Hunter is listening in on their conversation. He tells Delos he suspected betrayal. He locks Delos in the dungeon as well and informs the couple they will be the prey of the big hunt tomorrow. The next day, as the hunt is about to start, Delos speaks to his nobles who have betrayed his loyalty. He tells them to think twice about trusting a man who could do this to his own great-grandson. Hunter furiously tells Delos to shut up. Meanwhile, Sylvia – who is a witch – has placed a spell on Delos to prevent him from using his blue fire. Maggie pleads for Sylvia to remove the spell. Sylvia ends up removing the spell but just as she does, Hunter orders her death. Delos quickly aims his arm at Hunter. The blue fire leaves no trace of the aristocratic Redfern. The slaves believe they have been set free because of Maggie. Maggie is, therefore, the ‘Deliverer’ – the one, according to myth, who would set the kingdom slaves free. Also, Sylvia tells Maggie that she made Miles a shape-shifter. Maggie finds Miles – he has the form of the falcon. Maggie is glad to see him again. Maggie and Delos decide to join Circle Daybreak. Maggie is described as having brown hair with auburn highlights, a round face with pale skin, and unfaltering sorrel-coloured eyes.